


Euphoria in Sacrilege

by DuskyMafiosa



Series: No-Redemption AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, No-Redemption AU, Religion, Smut, in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyMafiosa/pseuds/DuskyMafiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course you’d be here,” said Jasper.</p><p>Fear was beginning to make Peri’s clasped hands shake. “What if they’re all right? That nothing’s waiting for me but a place in Hell?”</p><p>“Would it really be so horrible if I went with you?” Jasper replied with a smirk in her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria in Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you AshleyXIV for being the beta of Pure Sin Alpha.
> 
> The doors of the church are open...

_There are too many rules_ , Peri thought. When they made sense, had clear objectives, or simply didn’t become increasingly entangled with each question, she had no problem with them. In fact, she cherished order. Life is much simpler when everything lends itself to its proper sequence.

Even the songs parroted by the praise team no longer held the emotional weight they used to. It was almost as though they were becoming a mockery of her life.

 _After_ all _I’ve been through_

_I still have joy_

On all sides, everyone danced, clapped, and shouted as if they were getting exactly what they needed from the music. Peri tried to parse more well-meaning lyrics from the noise, but it was an effort that bore too little fruit. She thrived in silence; her favorite places were ones where she could expect to think clearly. Now, the various assaults on her sense of hearing were disrupting all trains of thought. Peri abandoned her rigid posture to lean back into the wooden pew, longing for peace and quiet. Mostly peace.

Eventually, the drummer banged out his last beat and the other musicians sat down with the congregation. Grateful for the momentary silence, a sigh reflexively escaped her mouth. By the heat of disapproving gazes burning from all sides, her parents and everyone else made it clear that she was now on thinner ice than before. _It seems I’ve broken yet another unexplained rule._

The sermon wasn’t much better, either. After everyone stood up for the pastor’s arrival and sat down again on his signal, he wasted no time getting into his spiel. It was the same vitriol every Sabbath, dressed up and presented as a new lesson. Ever since the town’s rejection of her, Peri wanted to know what was it about this system – this hierarchy – that granted him the right to tell one version of “truth” and reject all others; the right to aim his words in a way that never failed to shred her faith and self-esteem.

“Now let’s take a moment to pray for the sinners who just can’t help themselves.” Before she closed her eyes, they met his to receive the briefest of glares. “May they accept the grace we offer today and find the will to follow along with the rest of us. Our prayers also extend to families with such sinners. May they both help who they can and have the dignity to turn away from a lost cause when they see one. Righteous folks shouldn’t have to share the sinner’s fate. Amen.”

A chorus of “Amen’s” echoed around the room, but everyone seemed to be listening for one in particular. After a few tries, Peri finally managed to clear her throat enough to respond. The pastor quickly moved on to benediction, allowing a note of satisfaction to underscore his request for tithes and offering. It irked her that someone claiming to be so holy would go out of their way to shame her. She would like to follow the rules, _yearned_ for a sense of direction, but the constant estrangement did not help her understand anything.

The congregation rose when dismissed. After everyone in the row was done pushing past her, Peri turned to her parents and insisted on staying.

“By all means,” her mother said while trying to keep pace with the others. “Just find your way home before dark.”

Once the doors slammed shut, Peri was free to relax. Now there’s nothing but lights and decorations, none of which can criticize her. At the altar, she asks for understanding. After all, it’s hard to follow the rules when they’re obscured by outdated terms and figurative language.

Someone came in not five minutes later, letting in a warm breeze. Tempted as she was to turn around, she finished her prayer anyway. The first pew creaked under the visitor’s weight.

“Of course you’d be here,” said Jasper.

Fear was beginning to make Peri’s clasped hands shake. “What if they’re all right? That nothing’s waiting for me but a place in Hell?”

“Would it really be so horrible if I went with you?” Jasper replied with a smirk in her voice.

The implication was too much. As far as Peri could recall, there was no proper response to a temptation so blatantly offered besides rejection. While this level of devotion was not something she wanted to turn away from, the guilt of requesting such a thing was already threatening to set in. But she allowed herself to turn around and join Jasper on the pew.

“I can’t ask you to do that. Why would you want to risk your hereafter just to comfort me?”

Jasper’s toned arms circled her, mindful of their strength. “Don’t you dare. You think you aren’t worth it? Peri, if the fact I even offered doesn’t clue you in to how much I love you, then _what will_?”

“I….Good question.” Peri’s voice cracked with the strain of holding back tears. Jasper knows how much she hates being watched while in this state, so Jasper simply rested her head on Peri’s.

“None of this self-loathing is good for you.”

A sigh. “I know. I’m not a lost cause.”

“Of course not. Honestly, the stuff they tell you. It worries me.”

Feeling the restless way Jasper rubbed circles in Peri’s back, the sentiment could’ve gone unvoiced. Peri drew closer to her girlfriend, happy at the prospect of someone caring this deeply for her but unhappy with its effects. She took a deep breath, then pulled back.

“This isn’t what I want. You shouldn’t be worrying about this.” Low, almost to herself, “Neither should I.” She shook her head and returned her voice to its normal volume. “What I do want is for you to know that I never blamed you for my issues. They’re mine alone, so I appreciate you not leaving me behind like all the clods that were just in this room,” she admitted, smiling while Jasper chucked at Peri’s favorite insult.

“No problem. I’m just glad we stopped bullshitting around ages ago. If everyone’s telling you to shut up, you know you can at least talk to me.”

A thought – an unsolicited yet not entirely unwelcome thought – entered Peri’s mind just then. Feeling the new tension, Jasper asked what was wrong.

“Re-” Embarrassed and nervous, she cut herself off. “Remember when you said you wanted to…know me, even in the biblical sense?”

Confused as to where this was going, a perplexed “Yes?” was all Jasper could reply with.

“Well, do you still want to?”

Jasper’s eyes widened. “Right now? I just thought you’d want to wait until we moved away from here, but you’re choosing now?”

“Are you saying no?”

“Of course not.” A smirk found its way onto her face as she looked around. “In fact, give me one minute.” Peri watched with interest as Jasper stood to use the hand sanitizer dispenser on the nearest wall; then, seeing her gesture as she returned, settled on the carpeted floor.

Her girlfriend kneeled between her knees and Peri took in the sight of the stained glass windows casting colorful shadows across Jasper’s skin and dark outfit with admiration. Strong brown hands came in to undo her vest and dress shirt. As they were slowly pushed apart, revealing a gray sports bra, Jasper leaned downwards to kiss her briefly.

“Uh, is there anything I can do?” Peri asked.

“Sure. Since you’re always so eager to quantify everything, how about this: When I do something, give me a number from one to ten; one to move on and ten if you like it. Sound good?”

“Yes.”

Jasper chuckled as she moved to Peri’s shoulder. “By the way, your bra’s nice, even if you could go without it.”

“Bite me,” Peri said, moaning as her girlfriend obliged her just so. Jasper’s mouth was as hot as a fresh branding, searing away any fear of the unknown and leaving only assurances of immediate pleasure. The mark it made, full and tender, sent a chill along Peri’s spine when it was exposed to the air. “That’s a ten.”

Between the kisses left on her tan stomach, Peri could see Jasper’s smirk turn into a genuine smile.

When Jasper reached the top of Peri’s slacks, the latter immediately reached down to undo them and lifted up to let her lover take both them and the underwear off. Swiftly, before she settled back down, the slacks were folded and placed underneath her.

“I’m gonna start slow. You ready?”

“As soon as you make a move.”

The smile on Jasper’s face gave way to a more focused expression. She parted the lips with one hand, then slowly traced the inside with her other index finger.

A groan. “Five.” She pressed a little harder near the top. This time, she was met with a shift of the hips. “Eight.” Jasper rubbed the spot in small circles, drawing out an insistent moan. “Eight point five.”

The firm touches worked Peri’s muscles to a growing tightness and pooled nearly all her focus to a single point. However, once she declared it a ten, Jasper coyly moved on before anything could come of it. Peri soon noticed this becoming a pattern bordering on an endurance test. Places and pressures that were assigned higher numbers were almost immediately abandoned the closer she was led to orgasm. This left Peri lying ardently between wanting complete satisfaction and to know more about what pleasures her most.

With enough of a mental map of what to do, Jasper put her plan into effect. Five, two, seven, six, one. When Peri’s hips thrust against her fingers, she pushed back with the perfect amount of insistence. Using the slickness to quickly reach her lover’s favorite spots, she could tell release was imminent.

This treatment left Peri slightly disoriented; with the way Jasper’s fingers worked her, her only sense of direction was inwards. Fingers and toes curled in on themselves, unused adrenaline making her digits' pads push against her sweaty palms. Then, at long last, Jasper let her have her orgasm. The sudden snap of tension echoed in waves forceful enough to briefly stymie her breathing, thus heightening the sensations. Her back arched off the floor, and every trace of the urgent heat was replaced with a warm afterglow when she came back down. The next thing she felt was Jasper giving her center a slow kiss before using the flat of her tongue to lick away any moisture.

After a few moment of trying to catch her breath, Peri was able to ask “Is..is there anything you want me to do for you?”

“Believe me. Getting to do this was enough.”

“You sure?”

“ _Oh yeah._ ”

“Then, would it be alright if we just laid here for a while?”

Moving up beside her, Jasper hugged Peri’s middle. “We can be here as long as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...feedback? Even if you don't leave any, this took a lot of work so thanks for reading.


End file.
